AnEagerStudent
by RobotsZEBRAZ
Summary: I really couldn't think of another name for this story: When the teachers are away vampires and witches will play.


**This is a oneshot I got writers block with Choices and Mistakes, so I wrote this to help me out. I know I'm a dork. I got this idea after watching the season premiere you can not deny the sparks between these two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Vampire Diaries(like at all)**

* * *

I was pressed against a senior's locker. I tried to get away from his intense gaze but his arms restricted much movement. There was nothing but clothes separating our two bodies and for some reason that irritated me beyond belief. He growled, his eyes turning darker as he heard the distant foot steps. I know I shouldn't have but, I loved him like this. This was probably the worst thing I could do and I loved every single moment of it. I loved knowing the smell of his skin would linger on me. I loved the way I could allow him to completely dominate me. And I absolutely loved the fact that he didn't want anything to ruin this.

I closed my eyes before I could forget a single second of this. When I opened them we were in a vacant classroom. He smirked at the slight falter of the mask that was near perfectly composed. I didn't want to seem weak but I didn't want it to stop. "Bonnie Bennett," he paused. I like the way my name sounded when he said it, but I wouldn't object to him calling me Bonnie Salvatore either. "Do you really want to do this?" His eyes shifted, as if my parents were in the room. I nodded. I wonder why he chose the school for this particular thing. "It's a neutral area. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable at my house and I couldn't risk having your dad walk in, but don't you think this is kinky?" Kinky would be one of the lesser words I would use to describe this but it was definitely on the list.

He picked me up and put me on top of the teacher's desk. Damon hadn't kissed me at all yet which was slightly annoying. He smirked and for a moment I thought I saw the usual Damon Salvatore resurfacing. He growled again making me more turned on than I was before. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my forehead first, which made me want to growl. Then he kissed my eyelids very softly, my nose followed. He kissed my cheeks, my chin. He left a trail of kisses all over my face but for what ever reason he saved my lips for last. When he finally did kiss my lips it was a soft kiss. It wasn't exactly a peck but it wasn't a full kiss either.

The kiss built up to a passionate kiss, the type of kiss that would usually be edited out of a PG-13 movie. From this kiss alone I could have come, that's just how amazing it was. He started to unbutton my shirt. When my shirt was halfway unbuttoned he grabbed my hips and crashed his body into mine, pulling me into an even more hardcore kiss. I had to grip his shoulders for support. I pulled away expecting him to finish unbuttoning my shirt. "I love the way it looks on you." He whispered menacingly in my ear. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight. I didn't know if it was because my senses were on edge or because my body was warning me that I was supposed to be his prey. I wanted to laugh hysterically because I was beginning to succumb to my body's fear but I let it go and focused on him completely. His blue eyes stared into my green as if debating whether or not we should do this.

He ignored his better judgment and focused more on my thighs. He grabbed them as if he could rip off the tight jeans. It would take a little bit more than a simple pull to get these jeans off…for a normal man. I smiled to myself, I'm about to fuck a vampire. Yay, me! He grinned against my neck. This was taking way too long. I loved foreplay, usually, but the only thing I wanted more than anything right now was for him to be in between my legs giving me an orgasm. "Patience." He whispered as he continued to kiss my neck. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't get close enough to him. I was wrapped around him like a snake and that still wasn't enough for me.

I squeezed him even tighter. I guess this drove him mad because a second later my jeans were off and he was playing with the soaked panties I was wearing. "Damn, I got you that wet? I must be good." I rolled my eyes, "Are you going to keep marveling at how good you are or what?" He smirked and stared at the panties a few seconds longer until I kneed him. He snapped out of his daze and got back to the subject at hand. Damon grabbed my panties and gently pulled them off. He smiled and bent down and kissed my inner thigh. I moaned in anticipation. He smiled and kissed me very softly on my other thigh. His surprisingly pink tongue flicked at my clit, experimentally. I think he was trying to test the waters. He looked up at me before grinning from ear to ear.

His tongue seemed to be at war with my body. I couldn't help myself from screaming. I had never let anyone do this to me. I wasn't a virgin, but I didn't know all the tricks in the book either. When he felt that my clit was properly stimulated and I was getting everything wet he licked up the accumulating juices before stripping for me. He went slowly, trying to show off his gorgeous body. I still rolled my eyes, even after he had nearly given me an orgasm. I could feel blush creeping to my cheeks when he starting taking off his boxers. He went excruciatingly slow as if he wanted to make my face redden with embarrassment and the fact that I had the urge to look away.

"I like how nervous you are. It's more of a turn-on rather than a buzz-kill," He edged to me completely naked now. "Bonnie if you want me to stop at any moment let me know." He grabbed his diamond dick and proceeded to put it in me, when I stopped him. "Wait," I said a little more urgently then I wanted. "What about a condom?"(Don't be silly wrap your willy, unless you're boning a vampire ;) He laughed so hard. I thought he would start balling. After he had laughed for a long time he kissed me with a laugh and nearly whispered, "I love you." I looked at him in shock. _Does he really love me?_ He explained to me further, "I don't need a condom, yes I do have sperm, but like me their dead and there's no way you can get pregnant by me, like you'd want to."

That fact made me a little sad. I would love to have a dark haired little boy or girl with my brown and skin and his/her daddy's ice blue eyes, which could look jade like mine in a different light. I smiled to myself as I let my mind wrap itself around that little fantasy. "Damon, trust me I would love to have _your_ child." I whispered. He smiled down at me. Damon grabbed his dick again and once it was in me for the first time in my life I felt completely whole. I wasn't a giant puzzle that could not be put together, but instead I was a portrait. Everything that seemed unreal and unnatural subsided. Our bodies fit together in a never ending equation.

His thrust matched mine and we moved together. His eyes turned darker and I could see that his fangs were protruding. He closed his eyes and looked down but I found my hand grabbing his face, making him look at me, "Damon if you want… if you need to, go ahead." I put my neck closer to him and if I wasn't in so much ecstasy this would have never happened. He looked at me, keeping complete eye contact even with the rocking of our bodies. "Bonnie, I could hurt you." I grinned which probably confused him. "You already have, and if you don't do this then that would hurt me even more." He leaned in and kissed my neck so softly that it was more of a whisper than a kiss. His lips lingered on the nape of my neck before breaking the skin.

I moaned and his eyes dashed up at me. I shook my head. Even as distracted as he was he still kept timing with my hips. I felt the blood slowly leave my body and I could hear that tiny voice in my head telling me to stop being so retarded and leave as fast as I can. I arched my back as the pressure in my tummy rose. I felt my body trying to unwind itself and release. I couldn't hold out any longer. My breathing was shallow I was trying to control it so that I wouldn't come so soon and embarrass myself. Damon sucking at my neck was only making my willpower decrease. I closed my eyes and focused only on not coming. When I felt like I wouldn't come right then I opened my eyes. Damon was staring at me.

Our eyes locked before I realized my ass was no longer on the desk. I looked down. Damon and I were at least ten feet off the ground. "Are you doing this?" He lifted his mouth from my neck before answering, "No I think you are." He smirked at me and my whole thought of not coming subsided and I came right before him and I both crashed down on the desk with him under me. "Sorry," I said into his chest. Damon laughed before holding me in a tight grasp. "Do you really love me?" I asked. He smirked and got dressed. He picked me up and carried me through the halls. I closed my eyes and wrapped myself in a ball. When I opened my eyes I was at his house and he was putting me to bed. "Good night, Bonnie Bennett." He whispered as he held me in his arms.

* * *

**I really hope the end isn't too corny I was trying to go the opposite way, oh well! Please review!**


End file.
